FMA season two
by xHearter
Summary: spoiler warning-plz finish whole series first.ed and al are now together and alive. They think their problems are over.But new ones come,with situations even more life threatening,and an opponents much stronger.Right when life seems normal.
1. The real ending

Full metal alchemist ending: My version

A/N: okay, even though my stories are long enough, my authors note is going to be long too this time. xD Okay, so I was really mad at the full metal alchemist ending. Ed and Al were trapped in the opposite world, just to be together, and completely forgot about everything and everyone else! So this is starting near the end of the fma movie, starting with the line that Ed says, "So, you put part of your soul again, huh Al?" And then it will get different later on. I'll put a star next to the different part. Please don't read it unless you've seen the movie, because it will make absolutely no sense. And I also want to point out that in the other fma fan fics that I post, it will be as if my ending was the ending in the real show. Not really a sequel, but kind of. Anyway, I don't own FMA no matter how much I rant about wanting to!

"So, you put part of your soul into the metal suit again, huh Al?" Ed looked sadly at the Metal face, thinking that this would be the last time he would talk to his Brother. But to his surprise, the head of the suit slid off, and Al, real in the flesh, came out. "Al?" Ed exclaimed

"I'm here Ed. I'm going to stay with you, just like all the time we spent together when I was in the metal suit." Al told him

"You mean you remember now?" Ed asked.

Al nodded in response.

"I see. Equivalent exchange huh." Ed smiled a bit, and walked towards AL. "But wait, I thought you were going to shut the portal to the gate on the other side."

***"I was, but I have a plan!"

"Hmm." Ed waited to here it.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Me and you will start closing the portal here. When we're almost done, I'll put some of my soul into a metal suit. Then we'll go through the Portal, and I'll finish closing it on the other side. After I'm done, we can close in our world."

Ed was speechless.

"What's wrong brother? It wouldn't work, would it?" Al asked disappointedly.

"No its just…" Ed scratched his head. "Why didn't I think of that!"

Al laughed.

So in the end, they used Al's plan. It worked flawlessly, and they lived a happy, awesome, alchemy filled, and adventurous life, just like they used too. Only one thing was better: Al was in the flesh. (And still taller than Ed)


	2. Episode 1

**The crash-FMA **_**1**_

_A/N This season two will begin kinda slow. The main plot will be introduced after the whole plot thing. Maybe around episode 4. Plz bare with it till then, and enjoy for now! ^^_

_I don't own FMA, but if I did, this story would TOTALLY be in the show!! ^^_

"Thanks, come again." a baker said, handing Ed a loaf of bread. Ed gave him money for it.

"Yea, thanks." he started on his way home. He came out of the bakery, and,

"HI BROTHER!"

"AHH!" he fell back.

Al was waiting for him outside, and popped out in front of him by surprise. He started cracking up.

"Al…"

"Oh, uh oh…" now he started to run, and Ed went after him.

"Come back here Al! I wanna give you some bread."

"Yeah right, if I stop, who knows what you'll do to me!"

"I know, so stop and I'll show you!"

"No way!" Al wouldn't stop, and he couldn't stop laughing. It was only a couple weeks ago that him and Ed were reunited. Everything they did together brought back old memories, and Al could never stop laughing. Ed no longer had the urge to get back at Al. He was laughing a bit too. Soon Al got tired, and stopped to wait for Ed. He was exhausted. When he caught up to Al, he had to put his arm around his shoulder to stand up right.

"Why'd ya have to run so fast, I already did a lot today." he complained.

Al just laughed a little.

"You never stop laughing do you?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy that you're back brother! And that I remember everything. It's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to have you back too Al." he agreed. "Man I'm hungry!" he broke off apart of the bread he'd just bought, and gave a piece to Al. "Want some?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks brother."

They walked home, sharing stories about what they'd done during the two years that they were apart. Soon they were back.

Ed opened to door to Winry's house.

"Hey were ho-"

"EEEEEEH! Edward, I have to show you master piece!" Winry grabbed Ed, and practically dragged him to her construction room.

"Ahh, alright, slow down!" he called.

"You come too Al!" Winry yelled

"Coming!"

"LOOK!" Winry opened the door to her invention room, and showed him a car. It was dark blue, and had a shape sort of like a buggy, only more cubic, and the wheels were as big as ones on a truck.

"Whoa… you _made_ this?" Ed asked, astonished.

"Of course I did! It's my new car!"

"Winry, you never had a car before, so it's not really your _new _car, it's you _first ca-"_

"_Yeah, well it's still brand new!" she sighed. "I just built an amazing thing like this, and all you can do is correct me?"_

_Al came in now. "Whoa, cool car Winry." he smiled. "So where's this invention of yours?" he asked._

"_THIS!" she pointed her arms at the car in a 'Tah-Dah!' sort of way._

_Al gasped. "REALLY! That's amazing Winry!" he exclaimed. _

"_At lest someone's reasonable. Mr. Ed here's a critic."_

"_I was kidding Winry, It's great. So how'd you make it anyw-"_

"_I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK THAT!" She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed her blue prints. She unrolled them to show Ed and Al. "Ya see, I didn't make the whole thing, I just made the motor and most of the parts. I also recycled a bunch of scrap metal to make the material for the actual car base."_

"_Recycled? How'd you do that?" Ed asked._

"_Remember when I asked you to melt all of that metal for me with your Alchemy."_

"_Yeah."_

_Winry smiled really big. _

"_You said it was for repairs on the sink."_

"_I wanted it to be a surprise! But anyway, I bought some of the car parts that are confusing or even more hard and time consuming to make then buy. I used the metal Ed melted, and tricked Al into making it compact and super strong!"_

"_I thought it looked small compared to how much I melted." Ed pointed out._

"_So that's what to wishing well was for!" Al exclaimed_

"_A wishing well? You fell for that?" Ed smirked._

_Al laughed. "Your smirk is funny brother! You look so mature and smart, but then you're so short!" _

_Winry started laughing_

_Al was just talking automatically without trying to make Ed upset, but then he remembered that Ed was probably going to kill him now. He stopped laughing and said, "Oh, uh I mean heh heh…"_

_Ed swung his arm (his left arm because he didn't really want to hurt him) at Al's head, but Al ducked, and hopped inside Winry's car, and locked the door._

"_WHO YA CALLIN'A RUNT SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN LOOK AS SERIOUS A TODLER!"_

"_He didn't say that Ed!" Winry told him. _

_Ed was staring at him evilly_

"_B-brother, calm down-" but he was cut of by laughter, and again he couldn't stop. Winry started laughing again too._

"_Grr…C'mon out already." Ed scowled_

_Al opened the door, and came out. Right when he did, Ed bopped his head with the palm of his hand. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT EVER AGAIN!"_

"_Alright. Sorry brother!"_

"_Anyway, I built this car with super strong metal, so no matter what happens, it won't dent. Not even if it crashes! I made state of the art breaks, pedals, and steering wheel! And I even…" she continued on, talking and talking until her grandmother called that dinner was ready._

_They went to the dinner table. "Alright! What's for dinner?" Ed asked._

"_Stew."_

"_Yeah! I love stew!"_

_Winry laughed. "Yeah, I know Ed, it was my idea sense you actually stayed here for more then two weeks this time! And it's great to have you back too! After two long years!"_

_Ed blushed. "Yeah, good to be back."_

_Winry threw her arms around Ed. "On the day you came back, you had to go off and fight straight away. Then you were injured, and had to be in bed for a while. And now you're here, and we know you're going to stay. We never had a reunion party, so… let's have one now!"_

_Ed hugged Winry back._

"_Yea, we even bought you a cake Ed." Al started to laugh, but it came out as tears. Winry let go of Ed, who was close to tears himself. _

"_It's okay Al. We're not going to be separated again." Ed assured him. "I promise." He wiped one of Al's tears away, and then Al hugged Edward. _

"_I missed you so much brother!" he said over sobs._

"_Yea. Me too." _

_They had stew and a big chocolate cake that said, "Welcome back!" on it._

_They were happy that day. For once in a long time, truly happy. They never thought for one second, that the whole thing might be ruined by one simple mistake, made by one person in that room._

* * *

"_Edward!" Winry yelled, shaking Ed awake super early in the morning. "C'mon, get up, get up!"_

_Ed moaned. He turned to his alarm clock. "Winry, it's 6:00... Why're you waking me up so early?"_

"_I don't know, I didn't sleep at all last night, so I just got bored of being alone!"_

"_Fine I'll get up." Ed moaned_

"_I'm so excited! Grandma's teaching me how to drive today! I would let you come too, but there's only two seats that have belts on them, I'm adding the back belts later. You can come without one if you want though!"_

"_Nah, if it's you driving, I wouldn't even go with a belt!" He grinned._

_Winry sighed. "Fine, just have fun with Al then. We wanna leave before traffic starts, so we're going now. Have fun!" she waved to Ed and left his room. _

"_Bye Winry!" he called just as she closed the door. He lay back on his bed again. Then he turned his head toward Al's bed. "Hey Al, you awake?" He asked him. _

"_I am now." he said. "What is it brother?"_

"_Nothing. Winry's gonna be gone for a while for driving lessons. Wanna go for a walk while they're out?"_

"_Sure." _

_After a little breakfast of butter and toast, they started walking around Resemble. _

"_I really missed this town. It's so cool coming back now, seeing everyone grown up, and everything. And what happened to everyone. I've been wondering this whole time!"_

"_Yeah, It's really fun seeing what happened to you too now brother! You haven't changed much, but you still act a little older. And you're taller too!" _

"_Heh, yeah, I'm not short anymore!"_

"_Yeah…" Al was the same height as Ed and he was only twelve. "What was it like on the other side of the gate?" _

"_It was weird, I saw so many people that looked the same. Like General Hughes, Gracia, Rose, and king Bradley, who surprisingly was nice. There was another Alphonse too, he looked exactly like you. Alfons Heidric "_

"_Whoa, really, that's so weird! Did he act like me too?"_

"_Yea, I bet if you were in the same situations, you'd do the same things."_

"_Cool! Was there another you, brother?"_

"_No, of course not Al, there couldn't be two of me in one place!"_

_And then it happened._

* * *

"_Oh, look Grandma. Their's Ed and Al!" Winry pointed to them threw the window shield. They were walking along the side walk, but now started to turn onto the cross walk._

"_Slow down to a stop Winry, you don't want to run them over." she advised._

"_Aha, I know, I am…" her smile faded. "My car… my car wont stop!"_

* * *

"_So Al, did you meet anyone new while you've been here?" Ed was asking as they were walking right in front of Winry's car._

"_Yeah. I met…"_

"_LOOK OUT!" Winry caught both of their attention. "LOOK OUT, RUN! I CAN'T STOP!" At the same time, Ed was running, and pushing Al out of the way of the car. But he wasn't quick enough._

_The car hit his right arm, and dislodged his auto mail in his shoulder, and then hit his chest where the top of the hood was._

_Al landed safely on the side. _

_Ed fell down and the tires of the car ran over his left arm._

_Winry screamed, and hopped out of the car, grabbing her Grandmother with her._

_Al was paralyzed. He was to shocked to move, he wasn't even able to shout 'brother!'_

_Winry ran up to Ed, as her car sped ahead and bumped into a tree._

_His shoulder was torn and bleeding, and his other arm was skinned, and gushing with blood. The wound on his chest looked terrible, and Ed could hardly breathe._

_His pulse was low._

_And he could definitely have died any second._


	3. Episode 2

_A/N: just for all you yaoi fans, this isn't one. xD Just making sure you were clear on that. And when Ed randomly goes, CAHAH in the middle of talking, is coughing. That doesn't sound a thing like a coughing affect, but just….SHUT UP! Pfsh, I still don't own FMA. *emo*_

_

* * *

_

**FMA season 2 - episode 2- Blame**

Black. Pure black. That was the last thing Ed saw.

* * *

He woke up in white room. Surrounded in white. Pure white. Oh no. was this the gate? Was he near it?

"_Brother!" _ a faint voice called. It was so soft and it echoed through out the pure whiteness.

"AL!"

"_Brother! Brothe- -ro-er…"_

The voice was getting farther and farther away.

"Alphonse, come back! I jut got you back, don't leave! PLEASE! COME-"

"-back…Al…no…" Ed was mumbling to himself in a hospital bed.

"Brother!" Al was crying next to him.

Ed opened his eyes to find more white at first. But then when he looked around, he saw Al. "Al?" he said weakly. "What hap-CAHAH!" he was cut off by a bunch of coughs, and coughed up a little blood.

Al gasped and looked away for a second, then turned back to his brother. "Winry hit you with her-"

"WINRY! Is she o-CAHAH! Sh-she okay?"

"She's fine."

Ed coughed some more, a lot this time. He spat up more and more blood. He was in such pain, tears came to his eyes. "…But…what happened…" he struggled to ask.

Al buried his face in his arms ad replied "Winry hit you with her car. Your left arm is broken and your automale is dislodged. And…you have…a broken rib cage and a fractured lung!" he began to sob.

"Al…"

Just then, a nurse came in. "Ah. I see your awake now Mr. Elric." she came I and sat down in a chair near the hospital bed. "We'll be giving you an operation soon so you can hold up while the alchemy doctor is on his way. A fractured lung is too hard for us to heal completely, so we'll need an alchemist to do the finishing touches. He said he'll get here in about two days, so right now we need to do the operation. I'll have to give you a shot so you'll fall asleep during it okay?" The nurse approached Ed carefully. He was her normal patient, and she knew how he got around shots.

Ed shrugged. "Okay." he said.

"You've really grown up Ed." the nurse pointed out, putting the needled into his skin.

"'Course I have. It's been a while." Ed smiled.

The nurse smiled back and turned to Al. "Are you staying here with your brother today?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Al replied.

"Okay, when the medicine takes affect, Ed will fall asleep randomly. I want you to press that button on the wall, I connects you through intercom to the main office, and tell them that Ed's asleep immediately, okay?"

Al nodded. "Got it."

"Okay." she started to exit, but then Al called, "Um wait, I have a question."

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Um…what chance does brother have of dying?"

"The chances are pretty slim, we're going to operate as soon as we can." The nurse assured him.

"But there's still a chance?"

"Yes."

"…Then…we don't need to wait for the alchemist doctor. I can save my brother myself!"

"But you don't even know how! The doctor will be here as soon as possible, and-"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'm not getting split from my brother!" He yelled and clapped his hand together.

"Wait AL!" Ed yelled.

Just then, Winry came in and pushed him down.

"UWAH!" Al fell down.

"You don't even know how the body works Al, it's not worth the risk!" Winry told him over sobs. She had been watching threw the window and listening the whole time, she was just to sad and guilty to come in until now.

"She's right A-CAHAH!" Ed started coughing a lot and coughed up more blood. Winry flinched. She grabbed Al by the wrist and pulled him outside of the room to make sure he didn't try anything else. Ed was still coughing as they left.

"Dammit…AHCAHAH! Wait…"

Al and Winry were outside in the waiting room. Tears were still streaming down Winry's face, but she was completely silent.

Al felt bad for being so reckless, he could've killed his brother himself. He wanted to go back in and apologize, but then again, he didn't want to leave Winry all alone. "Winry…? How com you don't want to be in there?" He asked her.

"Because…it's all my fault…" she replied in a wobbly voice.

"No…its my fault, if Brother didn't have to push me out of the way he probably would've had time to escape." Al told her.

"But that was his choice, and it's better than both of you getting hurt. None of you would've made it. I'm the one that built a defective car. You can't deny it Al, and you can't change it."

"But Winry…"

"You can't change it." she interrupted him.

"But Winry, Brother won't blame you. He never blames anyone for his wounds. And even if he did, he'd be even more sad if you completely ignored him, and didn't even go in."

"Fine." Winry's fists clenched together and she stood up. "Only if you come with me."

"Of course!" They went in. Ed was still coughing, and more blood came up. Al rushed up to him. "You okay?"

"Y-CAH! CAHAH! Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ed replied weakly.

"…Does it hurt…?" he asked.

"N-no…" Ed lied.

Winry stepped in a bit more. "That's good." she said.

"Oh, hi Winry." Ed didn't see her clearly before, but now that he got a close look, Winry was a total wreck! Her cheeks were tear stained and there were huge bags under her red eyes. Her entire face was red! Just how long had she had been crying to be in such a state?

Winry didn't respond to Ed, she just looked up at him sadly. His voice was weak and frail and he was in such pain that it looked like he could fall apart any second, like a puzzle being picked up by it's sides. Not only that, but there was a bunch of blood stains around his bandaged chest and shoulder. They had to remove the whole entire automail piece since it was dislodged, it would've caused more pain if they didn't. It was also blood stained, and sitting on a table next to them.

They both looked away from each other. They couldn't stand seeing them like this.

The nurse tapped lightly on the door outside.

"Come in!" Al called.

She came in carrying sheets and pillows. "I brought some new sheets since the other ones are bloody…" she explained.

"Thanks." Ed replied and the started coughing again, as the nurse swapped his top pillow and the sheets that were over him. She then put a little paper sheet on his chest to catch the blood hat he coughed up. He was still coughing when she was done and tears were in his eyes. The paper sheet already had a big blotch on it.

"Don't worry Ed, we'll operate as soon as the medicine takes affect. "

Ed forced a smile. "Who's worryin'?"

The nurse smiled back and left the room.

"Here brother." Al wiped blood off Ed's chin with a tissue sense he couldn't use either of his arms. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent!" But that didn't really make Al or Winry feel any better because right after he winced, more tears came in his eyes, and he coughed again.

"Brother…"

"…Wh-What…?" Ed struggled to ask, breathing heavily.

"N-Never mind. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Ed?" Winry finally said something.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Ed sighed. "What'd you do?"

"You know."

"It's not your fault. I shoulda' watched where I- CAHAH!…wh-where I went."

"YOU WERE ON A CROSS WALK!" she suddenly started yelling, startling both Ed and Al. "Why do you always do that, you always blame yourself for EVERYTHING! It was obviously my fault, the car wouldn't stop because I built it wrong, you can't deny it, and you can't change it, neither of you can!" she started crying again.

Ed just looked down, and sighed again. "What ever." Then he looked up at her a bit. "It's okay, I'm fine-"

"NO! No you're not. It's okay to be hurt Ed, that doesn't make you a weak person. You the strongest person I know."

"…" Ed's face turned a little red. He turned away. "Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"She's right Brother!" Al chimed in.

Ed smiled a bit. "Whatever."

"Oh, yeah, brother, here…" Al took Ed's state alchemist pocket watch out of his pocket. "This fell out during the accident." He tried to give it to him but Ed couldn't take it, so he put it next to him.

Ed coughed a little and then said, "Thanks, if I lost the thing, Mustang woulda…eh…" and Ed fell asleep randomly.

"BROTHE-"

"AL, it's just the medicine!" Winry stopped him from over reacting.

"O-oh…right…eheh."

"Where's the button for the intercom?"

Al walked up to it. "Over here." He pressed it.

"How may we help you?" a voice came out of it.

"Um, this is Alphonse Elric, in room…" he looked at the door number "104, I was told to call when my brother Edward fell asleep from the medicine they gave him, and he's asleep now."

"Okay, we'll send someone right over."

"Thank you."

"Do you think they'll let us stay in the room?" Winry asked.

"Probably not. It'll be to bloody."

"Hmm."

A bunch of doctors, surgeons and nurses came in. "You two need to leave." one of them said.

"Thought so." Al replied. Him and Winry left the room.

From outside they could hear knifes, saws, screws, rushed and worried voices, and shouting.

"Hey Winry… what if Ed woke up during the operation…?" Al asked randomly, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

"…D-don't be silly Al, they're trained doctors, they wouldn't let that happen…"

"Yeah, I guess not…eheheh…" Al laughed nervously.

"Nnn…"

Even though it was all in their heads, Winry and Alphonse couldn't help but imagine a quite screaming behind all the screws and other noise. It seemed like hours had past, though it'd been only thirty short minutes, before the doctors began to exit. Winry stood up.

"How's Ed, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, the operation was successful. That'll hold him until the Alchemist comes. He'll still cough a little, but he wont cough any more blood, and he'll be in less pain. Well, right when he wakes up he'll be in a great deal of pain, but later on, it'll be more soothing."

"Okay. Thank you!" her and Al went into the room. Ed was lying in the bed, his chest all sewed and bandaged up. His left arm had a cast on it. Winry extended her hand and ran it down Ed's face. It was so beautiful. She loved Ed so much, she felt so bad for what she had done. Ed was going through so much pain because of her. He could've died.

His eyes quivered open, and Ed winced from pain and screamed. Before it felt as if something was torn and ripped from the front of him and inside. But now it felt even worse, as if there was some sort of gooey stinging thread connecting everything along with the pain of the tare. Ed knew this would feel a lot better later, but now…he couldn't bare it! He started bighting his lip to stop himself from screaming again and his whole body was quivering.

"Brother!"

"Are you okay Ed?"

"…..mmmmmMMmmNNNNNNnnnnnnnmm….I'm….finnnNNNNnnne." Ed replied going up and down in pitch randomly.

"Hang in there okay? It'll be better later, the doctor said." Winry told him.

Ed was breathing heavily. "Y-Yeah. I kn-knowww."

"Don't worry brother, everything will be fine."

"N-never started worrryin'" Ed forced a smile, but his whole face dropped after that, and he coughed. "Hey…no blood…" He pointed out.

"Yeah, they sewed you up." Winry explained. "Your not bleeding inside anymore.

"Oh….Th-that's good…" He was gritting his teeth onto his lips so hard the began to bleed. But still, he didn't want to scream like child. That just showed weakness and fear.

Wiry just watched worrying, but Al knew exactly what Ed was doing. Again he was trying to cover up the fact that he was hurt by causing himself more pain! "Brother…"

"Y-yeah?" Ed's voice was high pitched and frail.

"nothing…I mean…just…never mind…"

Ed nodded it hurt more to speak.

"Ed, I think you should go back to bed. It's the best thing to do when your in pain like this."

Ed nodded again and closed his eyes. _Yeah right, how am I supposed to sleep like this?_ he thought. But it ended up being easier then he had thought sense he was practically blacking out from the pain anyway.

* * *

When Ed woke up it was the next day. Even though he was awake he kept his eyes closed because he heard voices talking and he wanted to eavesdrop.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" this was Winry.

"I dunno, soon probably. He might've woken up in the middle of the night when we were gone sense he went to bed in the morning" that was Alphonse.

"…what if he's dead…"

"But he's breathing…"

"Yeah, I know, I was kidding…I hope he's okay when he wakes up. He was in so much pain yesterday."

"I know, I hope a night was enough. Brother's really strong so it won't take as long as it will for other people."

After Al said that Ed realized that it hardly hurt anymore. Well at least not compared to yesterday. It was better than before the operation too. He no longer felt the tear of the wounds and he could hardly feel the stinging gooey thread. His chest felt bruised and his arm still hurt but the biggest pain was his lungs. It was still hard to breathe.

"Man, when will he wake up!" Winry complained.

Ed was getting bored of eavesdropping so he decided to open his eyes.

"G'morning brother!"

"Hey." Ed replied

"Does it still hurt?"

"No actually, serious this time."

"Oh good!"

"Thank god!" Winry said. "It' a miracle you're even alive!"

"Pfsh, I don't die that easy."

Winry giggled.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Al said.

Roy and Riza walked in. Riza was holding something behind her back.

"Wow only back for two weeks and already all banged up. There'll have to be consequences for this." Roy smirked.

"What? Consequences?"

Riza revealed what was behind her. It was a package wrapped up in wrapping paper and ribbon. "Consequences submitted." she smiled. The package had a tag that said, "to Ed, from Roy and Riza."

Ed was shocked. He turned to Roy. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Not gonna be explosives?"

"Good guess, but no."

"Not gonna be somethin' smart like stilts or something sick and twisted like a jack-in-the-box that'll punch me in the face?"

"C'mon Ed, how heartless do you thin I am?" Roy chuckled.

Ed smiled. "Oh, yeah, I can't take it, I can't move my arm…" he realized

"I'll take it for you." Al took the present from Riza. "Want me to open it?"

"Sure."

It was a remote control spy airplane that could take pictures and videos of where it flies.

"Whoa…it's actually something cool…" Ed said

"Just don't use it to spy on me or it's confiscated." Roy told him

"Kay. Thanks!" Ed smiled.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Riza asked. "I heard you were hit by a car."

"Uh, yeah I was. I had somethin' like a fractured lung broken rib cage and arm, and my auto-mail got dislodged. Nothin' to serious."

Roy and her both sighed at the same time. "It's very serious Edward." she told him. "You nearly died!"

"Well I'm fine now…" Ed grumbled. He hated when people worried about him, it made him feel weak.

"How did you manage to get hit anyway" Roy asked

"Um…"

"It's my fault, I built my car wrong. I was the one who hit him." Winry interrupted him.

"And brother pushed me out of the way of the car, I would've been hit, and he probably would've made it if he didn't have to save me." Al added, taking more of the blame.

"…You guys don't have to cover for me…I wasn't watching where I was going."

"But Ed, you were on a cross walk!" Winry reminded him again. She was close to tears.

"Ah, come on, don't cry, I'm fine. I can't even feel it anymore, really!"

"Yeah but…"

"Just drop it, everything's fine!"

There was a long silence. Roy finally broke it and said, "Well I'd better get going. I'm glad to see you're okay. Just take it easy Fullmetal." He started to exit.

"Get well soon." Riza went with him, and they both left.

"That was nice of them." Al said.

"Yeah." Ed leaned his head back. Then he realized that Winry was still teary. He sat up again and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She just looked away

Ed sighed. "When are you gonna except that it's my own damn clumsy fault, I-"

"Never! I'll never accept a lie Ed! How many times do I have to say it, you can't deny it and you can't change it, it's all my fault no matter how you look at it."

There was a silence again, as Ed was trying to think of what to say. "…It doesn't matter anyway! It was a mistake, it's not like you hit me on propose! If you did I'd be mad, but trust me Winry, I don't care, and I know how it feels to regret something that strongly. If another person was hurt because of it… It was your dumb mistake, and I'm paying for it, but that's just equivalence. I've made mistakes too and I didn't have to suffer as much as other people did. I don't mind this, and like I said, I don't die to easy, I'd rather it be me getting hurt then you."

"Ed…"

"Besides." he cut her off. "You're the one who's worrying. Not me. Actually your more sad then I am!" he pointed out and laughed a little.

Winry smiled.

"Stop cryin' over me okay? That's what I cant stand."

Winry nodded and wiped away her tears. Of course she still felt guilty. Nothing could stop her guilt, but Ed just had a way of talking to her… It made her feel so much better. _It's not that you love him. don't think you love him._ She told herself in her head. But still… she couldn't fight the feeling. She had realized this when she was eleven and Ed and Al had burned down his house and left. She missed them both so much, but she missed Ed in a different way… one she couldn't explain. She had realized it then-she loved him.

* * *

About five days passed. The alchemist doctor came and healed Ed's lungs, arm, and rib cage the best he could. He was finally ready to go home.

He was stretching "Yes, finally, outa that damn hospital!"

Al laughed and Winry giggled. "So it doesn't hurt at all anymore?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Brother…"

"Fine, my chest and arm still kinda hurt."

"Oh, and I have to re-attach your automail when we get home."

"Yeah, okay." They came up to the side of the road and pulled over a taxi. Winry was too afraid to drive and Ed couldn't drive with only one arm.

"Ya know Brother… I could drive."

"Ya know Al…YEAH FREAKIN RIGHT!"

"Heheh, I know."

They got into the car.

"But brother, I AM seventeen."

"No your not, your fourteen now!"

"But the records still say seventeen so I can get a license!"

"No."

"Awww, why!"

"Just cuz."

"Hey Winry, can I get a driver's license!"

"No way, are you crazy!"

"Aww."

When they reached the house, Ed paid the taxi cab driver and they went inside.

Ed and Al were in their room, lying in their beds. Ed was swinging around his newly attached automail.

"Brother, your still up?"

"Nope. My arm's moving on it's own."

"Hah." Al looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight. You should rest to regain your strength."

"Yeah, I guess." Ed plopped his arm down beside him on the mattress.

"…Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"We really have to be careful. We're not invincible."

"…yeah…"

"Everything was so happy, and then you almost died… We can't take anything for granted."

"Yeah."

"…Brother?" his voice was wobbly now.

"…Yeah?"

"Please don't die. I don't want to be alone again. I need you."

"I don't die that eas-"

"You're not invincible. Please, just…be careful."

"…same goes for you."

"And Brother?"

"Who was it that said we should get to sleep again?"

Al smiled. "I was just gonna say 'good night'"

Ed smiled to. "G'night Al."


	4. Episode 3

_A/N: This is where the action begins! PHFSHYEAH! Been waitin' for this huh? Thanks for those of you who supported this story so far despite the slowness in the beginning. I do not own FMA though I DO own the plushies, posters, and ideas for the show which I was about to start writing instead wrote a super long A/N, lol

* * *

_

**FMA season 2 – episode 3 – The contract of fate**

Ed woke up, and yawned and stretched, his eyes still closed. It had been about two week sense he was released from the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light, and then,

"NYAA!"

He was face to face with a kitten, lying on his chest, and three others were at his sides. "What the...Al..PHONSE!"

Al woke up. "Yeah Brother?"

"Don't you 'yeah Brother' me, you know why I'm mad..."

Al got up and picked up the cats. "One, two, three, four, four? Only four! Where's Alice!"

"Five? Really Al?"

"I was only gonna keep them for one night..."

"Yeah right."

"I'm going to go look for Alice." He left the room.

_He named them all?_ Ed thought, drifting into a half sleep.

Al came in a few minutes later. "Brother, I cant find her anywhere!"

"Nnnghmmm ahmm tryin'na sleep!" he mumbled in response.

"But brother, you have to help me find her!"

"You'll find her eventually."

"I have to find her now, she could be hurt!"

"Find her on your own."

"No, I need your help!" Al grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of bed.

"Let go Al!"

"Help me find her!"

"Don't make me clap my hands!"

"I can do that too now!"

"Oh yeah, well-"

"AWWWE!" They heard Winry yell from her room. "SO CUTE!"

Al let go of Ed and went to Winry's room. Ed flopped back down onto the bed.

"Al, look and this cat, isn't she just adorable!" she was a white kitten with really fluffy fur, and she was snuggled up in Winry's arms.

"Yeah! I got four others but Brother won't let me keep any."

"Oh really." She smiled. "It's my house. Who said he got to decide everything?"

"So I can keep them?"

"Sure!"

"Yes!"

Ed walked in. "Won't Den try to eat 'em?"

"No, he's a calm dog."

"Damn, that was my only excuse." The other kittens, Tobby, Checkers, Spot, and Tom were all pawing at Eds legs and running around his feet.

"Brother, why do you hate cats so much? They seem to like you."

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I guess they're not so bad." Spot, the smallest one who was white with a brown spot around it's eye, was jumping up at Ed. He bent down and picked it up and it snuggled in his arms. "...Fine, we can keep 'em."

"Yes!"

Ed tried to put the cat down but it climbed onto his shoulder. He grabbed at it but it climbed up onto his head, then onto his other shoulder. Every time Ed reached for it it jumped away onto another part of his body.. Soon he was spinning in circles trying to get him. "Come here ya damn-UWAH!" he slipped on a rug in Winry's room and fell over. The cat Walked up to him slowly, it's ears drooping.

Winry sighed "You're such a klutz." she giggled .

"Augh, shut up Winry."

"Brother are you okay?" Alphonse asked

"I'm fine, I just tripped." He got up and sighed. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

"I'll help!" Alphonse offered.

"...No thanks.."

"I'm not THAT bad of a cook..." They walked out of Winry's room and started down the stairs.

"You messed up on instant ramen!"

"I just left it in to long, that's all!"

"The noodles weren't noodles anymore, they were scraps of soggy wheat!"

Winry could hear them arguing the whole way downstairs. She giggled.

* * *

It was around three o-clock later that day, and Ed was reading a book about a murder case. Spot was sitting on his shoulder, pawing at his face playfully. He had just finished the book and now he was bored. "Hey Al?" He called throughout the house. "Hey Alphonse, where are you?" He got up and started looking around for him. He heard a door creaking shut and he looked over to it. He saw a Flash of blue and a light brown pony tail swish as the door shut. Al changed his jacket to blue sense Ed was there again. _What is he up to?_ Ed followed him. "Hey! Al!" he called from the door. Alphonse started running. Ed ran after him. _Damn, I feel like a stalker! But I'm so curious...why is he running from me anyway?_

Ed followed Al all the way up to a small military base that had been built in Resemble. They where behind the building. "Alphonse!" Ed ran up to him. Al turned his head towards him slowly. He was quivering. By looking at him, Ed couldn't tell if he was quivering because he was scared, or if he was holding back anger. He put his hand on Al's shoulder. "You okay?"

Al nodded slowly and then, out of no where,

"MMPH!" Al punched Ed in the face and he fell to the ground. He jumped back up. "Ow...DAMMIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Al kicked him in the stomach.

"AUGH!" Ed fell down again.

Al looked as if he was trying to hold in laughter. The corners of his mouth kept on quivering up and down.

"Okay Al...what the hell?" Ed stood up. "If you wanna fight, you've got one!"

Al smirked. He swung his fist towards Ed but Ed ducked and elbowed him in the gut. Al made no sounds of pain, he just fell and got right back up. Al was better than Ed had remembered! Right after they'd come back to this side of the gate they were sparring non-stop to test their skills. Ed had won every time easily. So easily that he started to go easy on him, but now Al was fighting hard. He was hitting Ed a lot, and really hard.

Another strange thing was, the way Al was looking at him didn't seem like he was fighting for practice. It looked as if he were either fighting for revenge, or doing it for fun, as if paining Ed would give him delight.

He kneed Ed right below the ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and kicked him in the face really hard. Ed was trying to catch his breathe and stood up.

"Okay...you win." He was breathing heavily.

Al let out a bit of laughter, but then stopped himself, and approached Ed.

"What the hell! The fight's over! And say something, you haven't said anything this whole time!"

He laughed hard this time, fully letting it out. It was in Al's voice, but this laugh...it wasn't his brother's! "Long time no see pipsqueak." Al said in a tone that wasn't his own. "You thought I was dead, didn't you? You honestly thought you're troubles where over? Worthless worm."

"WHO'RE YA CALLIN A MINATURE MAN WHO GOT HIRED TO SING AND DANCE ON WILLY WONKA!" Ed had blocked out every word after 'pipsqueak.' He swung at Al's head with his fist but he ducked and kicked Ed under his chin, making his head fly back. He landed on the ground and then looked up at Al.

"nnngh...and what'd you mean after that? Why would I think you were dead?"

"You don't catch on to quickly now, do you human? I guess your brain span matches your height, they're both too small for comprehension."

"WHO YA CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'S TWO DEMENSIONAL!"

"You, of course."

"...why...YOU!" Ed charged at him, but Al jumped over Ed and landed behind him. He then grabbed him by the back of his leg and flipped him over, ramming his face into the ground.

"...nnnngh..." Ed lifted his dirt covered face and looked up and Alphonse. "...Envy..." He accused.

Envy laughed out loud, still in Al's form, but with his own voice. "That took you a while, wouldn't ya say Mr. Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

"nngh..." Ed stood up. "What did you do with the REAL Alphonse!"

Envy turned into his regular form. "I shouldn't answer that," He smirked, "You'd kill me if I told you every gory detail of what happened to your poor little brother. And honestly, I don't fell like dying yet."

"You didn't..."

Envy started laughing.

"no...Al...it cant be..you...you...you BASTARD!" Ed swung his fists and feet at Envy furiously. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM! I'LL KILL YOU! TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!"

"AHAHAHAH! He's no where, there's nothing LEFT of you're brother now. He's GONE Ed. DEAD! Can you accept that?" Envy was dodging all of Ed's punches and kicks easily

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tears were gushing from Ed's eyes. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I WONT TAKE THAT ANSWER ENVY, TELL ME HIS ALIVE, AND WHERE HE IS!"

"Fine Ed, he's alive." Ed paused for a moment. "And his where a bouts? HELL!" He started laughing uncontrollably.

"NO! THAT CANT BE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW COULD Y-AUGH!"

Envy slammed his foot into Ed's chest inhumanly hard. Ed fell down coughing Envy pulled up his head from his braid. "Take a joke pipsqueak. I never touched Alphonse, I don't even know where he is." He dropped him. Ed was sobbing and he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Whaddoya want then? What're ya comin' after me for!"

"Revenge." Envy said simply and smacked Ed across the face. "You killed off all the homunculus but me. You even killed off our master, leaving me on my own! I can't do alchemy and now without Lust and the others I wont be able to manipulate people to do alchemy for me! I'll never get another philosopher's stone so my body won't be able to sustain life for long. I have to feed on them to survive! I had a great life, killing, deceiving, watching you pathetic humans suffer, but now that's all ruined. EVERYTHING IS RUINED!"

He turned his hand into a knife and brought it down towards Ed's head, but Ed rolled away on the floor and jumped to his feet. He transmuted his right arm into a gun and shot it at Envy. The bullets went in and then seeped right out. Envy kept charging towards him with his blade.

_DAMMIT! The stone's power hasn't worn out yet! _Ed transmuted his right arm into a knife. In all honesty, he was terrified. _Envy already killed me before, I'm lucky I'm still alive! But this time I wont come back...If I die here, I die!_ "AAH!" Ed ducked under Envy's blade that came right over his head, cutting off a part of his antenna. _That was close!_ "GAH!" he moved to the side quickly and Envy's blade missed his head and cut his shoulder instead. _That was closer!_ He kept dodging him the best he could, but no matter how many times he cut Envy the wound would just go away. _No...I can't die here! I promised Alphonse! I can't leave him alone like this! _

"BROTHER!" Al ran up to them. "What's going on…ENVY!"

"ALPHONSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I was walking around and I heard screaming! I'm glad I came anyway, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine Alphonse, don't you drag yourself into this too! GO HOME!"

"BUT BROTHER!"

Envy laughed. "Perfect…" He turned into a dragon and grabbed Al up into his mouth, holding him high in the air within his jaws.

"AL!"

"Surrender now Pipsqueak. Deconstruct that metal arm of yours or your brother's going to become a bloody shell of an empty crushed body."

"…"

Envy tightened his grip on Al.

"OKAY!" Ed threw off his red jacket and clapped his hands. He put his left hand on his right blew it up with alchemy. The metal scraps flew everywhere.

"Good chibi." Envy threw Alphonse down. Ed jumped up and grabbed him out of the air. He fell down with Alphonse on top of him.

Al got up and helped Ed up. "Are you alright!"

"nnngh…. Mmhmm..."

"But what are you going to do now, I mean…you can't transmute!"

"Like HELL I can't!" Ed quickly drew a transmutation circle in the dirt and drew out a spear. Al clapped his hands and made a sword.

"Limbs or not, we're not beat yet, Envy!"

"Awwe, the poor pipsqueak and his little brother still think they have a chance huh? HAH!" He breathed fire at them.

"AAHHH!" They ran out of the way of the flames.

"Alphonse, run, go home!" Ed yelled at him while they were dodging the fire.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone here!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"You can't make me!"

"DAMMIT AL, JUS-GAAH!" One of the flames came right next to Ed and he jumped out just in time.

"Worry about yourself, Brother, stay focused!" Al yelled

"Dammit…"

* * *

Inside of his office, Roy Mustang was working on a huge stack of paper work. He was in charge of the new military base so he had a lot of work to do. He was so absorbed into it that it took him a while to realize the sounds of screaming and explosions that were going on outside. _How could I have not realized that! _He ran up to the window and saw Ed and Al battling this giant creature. _A DRAGON! How could this be…no…that's no dragon, Ed told me about him before. That's a homunculus called Envy. Envy…_ He grabbed his gloves and started for the door. "CODE RED!" he yelled throughout the military base, "EVERYONE STAY INSIDE!"

"Then where are you going sir, if there's something dangerous you sho-" Riza started to say

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Roy sealed the door shut with flames as he left.

* * *

"AHHH!" Al was sent flying as Envy slashed his claws at him. He then blew flames at Ed before he could run to his brother.

"HOT, HOT, HOT! NNGH!" it caught onto the back of Ed's shirt, and he was running around trying to put it out.

Roy ran up and grabbed Ed by the wrist and stopped him. He then used alchemy to change to oxygen density in the air and made them flames go out.

"…General?"

"Sorry, I should've gotten out here sooner. It took me a while to realize you were out there."

"…I never asked for your help!"

"Right, you seemed to have everything under control." Roy sighed.

Al ran up to them. "General Mustang!"

"Heya, kid."

"Hey humans!" Envy called. "Did you forget I was here?"

Roy's expression turned extremely serious. "Not hardly." He replied. He slowly started walking up to him. "So tell me… Envy's your name right?"

"You guessed it insect."

"Envy the homunculus…"

"Did you just figure this all out?" Envy mocked, "You're kinda slow."

"…the homunculus…" Roy ignored his comment. "The homunculus who killed…Brigadier General Hughes…"

"General…" Ed was trying to warn Mustang.

"…Who?" Envy asked.

"So you've forgotten? A hard working man with a wife and daughter…no…who HAD a wife and daughter before you shot him at a telephone booth!"

"…AH! Now I remember. That pathetic worm. All I had to do was turn into his wife and he was completely paralyzed, he couldn't even fight back! Lucky me, he carried around pictures of his family. The whole thing was easy to pull off. You pathetic humans die so easily.

"Pathetic? You call us pathetic for having affections! In my eyes, you homunculi are the pathetic ones! You think you're better than us humans because of your abilities, but you lack something we have!"

"And what's that?"

"The ability to LOVE!"

"AHAHAHAH! What good is loving other living creatures? If you ask me, it's a disadvantage! For example..." Envy Slashed his claws at Ed but he dodged it and cut Envy's hand.

"AH! DAMN HUAMN! I'm trying to use you as an example, stay put!" He kept on swinging his claws at Ed who kept on dodging them. Roy snapped his fingers and made flames explode along Envy's entire body. The giant dragon blew up with flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain. As he was falling to the ground he blew flames onto Ed.

Ed was able to move out of the way but the smoke and heat still hit against him "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Brother, are you okay!"

"Y-yeah..."

"D-damn human..." Envy grumbled in a high pitched hoarse voice. "You've killed me...for good this time..." His body turned into a bright light and vanished. A little green bird was pecking at the ashes left behind on the floor. The bird then flew up to Alphonse and landed on his shoulder.

"A bird...where'd Envy go...Is that really all it takes to beat him?" Al questioned.

"...Al...that bird..."

It's beak turned into a razor sharp knife and it dug into Al's shoulder. "AHH!"

"ALPHONSE!"

"nngh..." Al pulled it out and through it down onto the ground."

"hahahahaha! Worthless worms, you thought I'd die so easily!" He turned into his regular human form.

"...but you...you were...you were just..." Alphonse stuttered.

"You really believe everything you hear? You should've gotten used to it by now, I'm not very honest."

Roy snapped more flames at him. Envy let them hit him and the transformed his body to have a stone covering. He sucked up the flames around him and turned his covering back into skin. Then he jumped up to Alphonse and blew all the flames back at him.

"AL!" Ed yelled and started running up.

"GAAAAH!" Al screamed from he heat but before any of the flames could catch onto him Roy changed the air's oxygen density and all the flames went out. But while he was distracted Envy blew out a fiery explosion at Roy.

He was sent flying from the explosion of heat. He smashed into the military base, coughing and rasping for breathe. His clothes were tainted and ripped and his skin was burned and bleeding at some parts.

"See what I mean human?" Envy laughed.

"MUSTANG!" Ed started running up but Envy ran in front of him and punched him down, almost hard enough to knock him out.

"HAHAHAH! Love just brings more misery. If you didn't care for these boys you wouldn't have come outside now, would you flame boy? Or if you weren't fighting for something and pointless as avenging a friend who was killed. Not only that, but I was finally able to hit you while you were trying to help Alphonse. And ever wonder how Ed got his arm blown off? He blew it off himself, with alchemy. All I had to do is use Al as a hostage and he gave in. You humans are too pathetic for words! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"...you're wrong..." Roy struggled to say.

"Hmm?"

"You're forgetting that despite life's hardships... love is what brings people most of their happiness!"

"So that's all that makes you happy? Pfsh, pathetic humans."

"Really? Then what makes you happy?"

"Hmm?"

"Besides killing and watching people suffer..."

"Well that's pretty much it, I guess. That's a pretty good hobby, don'tcha think?" Envy smirked.

"Ed, I have a question." Roy turned to Ed.

"...What is it?" Ed asked.

"What exactly...do you think a homunculus is?"

"...It's a person without a soul. A human that's not human... a living doll."

"Then what gives it it's personality and looks?"

"..."

"Homunculi are created when some one fails a human transmutation, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And the thing you and Al made, did it act like your mother?"

Both Ed and Al thought for a moment. Al gasped and Ed's eyes widened.

"...yes...it did...if she were in that situation..." Ed replied, staring at the ground.

"How could it mimic her personality and appearance if it doesn't have at least a fragment of her soul?"

Ed and Al both gasped.

"Tch." Envy interrupted their conversation. "What the hell are you getting at worm, go ahead and say it!"

Roy stood up. "You think you're better than humans because of you're abilities and lack of emotions, but what people say about you homunculi isn't true. You are merely people driven more by a sin then your own soul!"

"I don't HAVE soul!"

"Then what's that tattoo for! The marking of the oraborus!"

"...does it have to be FOR something? It looks cool, doesn't it?"

"If it wasn't for anything then why would all homunculi have one?"

Alphonse gasped again. "...it's the only thing that lets homunculi keep part of their humanity...When Dante did some sort of transmutation on gluttony's all that was left was his will to eat...his sin..."

"So basically..." Ed started to say, "It's a seal that keeps part of their soul down...is that it?"

Roy nodded.

"S-so...it was her soul...after all..."

"Brother..."

"Don't feel bad Fullmetal. She's at peace now. By my conclusion, their soul is trapped inside that body, driven by a sin. It's almost like a nightmare, as if their soul is sleeping inside the gate and this life is their dream."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" Envy yelled, "MY LIFE IS MY OWN, I'M NOT DRIVEN BY ANTHING BUT MY SELF AND MY WILL!"

"You're self and you're will huh?" Roy said, "What is 'yourself'? What is 'your will'?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"For most people, their souls. For you, you're sin. You still think hounculi are better than humans! You don't even fully have a soul!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Envy was about to run up to Roy but Ed tripped him and Al put his sword right by his head.

"I understand that all..." Al began to say, "But I don't think homunculi have to be that way... they don't have to be driven by their sin. Envy...we can start over. You can be our brother again! Like when you were human."

"I was never human. I was NEVER like you pathetic worms! I'M MY OWN PERSON, NOT SOME DEAD BABY WHO WAS FAILED TO BE BROUGHT BACK IN A TRANSMUTATION!" He grabbed Al's foot and flipped him over, ramming his head into the ground so hard it knocked him out.

"AL!"

Envy waved his fist towards Ed's face but Ed ducked and kicked towards Envy's stomach. Envy moved out of the way. They kept on fighting this way until finally Ed kicked Envy in the face, really hard.

Envy fell down but then the wound just morphed away. He got back up. "That all ya got pipsqueak?" Envy smirked. He knelt down to Alphonse and picked up his arm.

"...what're you doing to Al!"

"You're poor little brother. He's not even conscious, so he can't fight back." He started twisting his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ed kicked towards Envy's face but Envy caught his foot and flipped him over. Roy snapped flames at Envy and Ed got back up and pulled Al away. He hoisted him over his shoulder and held him up with his only arm.

Envy's skin healed from the fire damage. "DAMN HUMAN!" Envy ran towards Roy. Roy just blew more flames but Envy kept coming and punched at Roy with his flame covered fist. Roy ducked but Envy punched at his face again and burnt the side of it.

"AUGH!" Roy blew out the flames by changing the oxygen density and ran away from where Envy was.

"Listen, I don't need your help, Mustang!" Ed called over to him, "Get out of here, envy came after me!"

"And I came after Envy!"

"WHY! What's the point in DYING for REVENGE!"

"I'm not letting him ruin anymore lives of the people I know!"

"..."

"Go hide Alphonse, and then come straight back. None of us can beat Envy alone."

"...right..." Ed nodded and started to run off but Envy came in front of him and slashed his hand, that was turned into a blade, at Ed's head.

"UWHOA!" Ed ducked underneath it.

"You think I'm gonna let you go do that pipsqueak? Al makes the perfect hostage!" Envy grabbed him while Ed was still holding on and jabbed his finger between ed's shoulder and neck-the pressure point. Ed lost his grip and Envy jumped back from him, laughing. "So pipsqueak, what'll you do now? I got you're little brother." He put his blade hand right next to Al's throat.

* * *

Aaron, a boy who appeared to be a sixteen year old red head wearing all black except for the inside of his jacket that was red, was following where he had seen the flames of explosion. "Edward Elric is supposed to be in this town! From what my Dad said, he's pretty strong, so I should look for some action!" he spoke out loud to himself. Where he was from, you couldn't think. Everything was to distracting, so if you spoke your thoughts aloud no one cared and they rarely listened. He was hopping along roof tops and he came across the battle field he was looking for.

"YES! Found it!" He stood on a roof trying to decide which one of these people where the great 'Edward Elric' which his father had told him to capture. "But most don't agree to sign on their own. I'll need a hostage to get them to sign the contract...the contract of fate!"

He was skimming through the scene. "Okay, that guy can't be Edward Elric because his soul's not fully their..he's a homunculus..." He said pointing to Envy, "And that guy can't be Ed, if my Dad wants his soul he wouldn't be weak enough to fall unconscious and be held hostage during a fight!" He was pointing to Alphonse, "And he's just a kid anyway. Okay, so that leaves The black haired guy, and the...HAHAHAH! That little runt can't be Edward Elric! Alrighty black head, you're MINE! And Dad said I should probably use his Brother as a hostage...they're supposed to be real tight."

* * *

"...Whaddoya want Envy? I'll do anything... leave Al alone!" Ed was pleading. They were to far away to here Aaron's scheming.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH-YAH!" Aaron kicked jumped down from the building he was standing on and kicked Roy in the face. Then he zoomed over to Envy, punched him and grabbed Alphonse. "ALRIGHT EDWARD ELRIC!" he yelled pointing to Roy, "I GOT A PROPOSITION TO MAKE!" then he ran up to Ed, punched him and wrapped his arm around Ed's neck so if he moved he'd choke himself. "YOU CAN EITHER SIGN A CONTRACT I HAVE OR I'LL KILL THESE TWO! I don't know which is you're brother Alphonse, but one of this is...I think...AND THEY'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DONT SIGN!"

"...I'm...not Edward Elric..." Roy replied.

"hmm?"

"I'M ED YOU IDIOT!" Ed swung his automail foot at Aaron and grabbed Al.

"Oooohhhhhh! That's unexpected. I guess the kid's you're brother?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Ed had just kicked him in the face. He didn't even flinch.

"...Yeah...what's it to you?"

"HEY!" Envy yelled at Aaron, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING THIS IS MY FIGHT AND MINE ALONE!"

"...Oh really?" He walked up to Envy slowly, but then out of no where turned around and grabbed Alphonse out of Ed's arm, and jumped onto telephone pole with insane inhuman speed.

"AL!"

"Don't worry Edward Elric." He said with a kind compassionate look and voice, "What I said before about the contract and stuff with killing was a joke. I just wanted your autograph!" He smiled and shrugged "But I see you're busy right now, so I'll help you out. I'll go hide your brother for ya, and then I'll come right back. Promise."

"..."

"Hey, who's safer? Me? Or that Psycho-path palm tree?"

"...So you won't hurt him?" Ed asked

"Okay, I'll admit to the Psycho part, but PALM TREE! YOU MIGHT DIE TODAY HUMAN!" Envy yelled up at Aaron and punched down the telephone pole.

"Won't touch a hair on his head." Aaron ignored Envy and jumped off of the telephone pole before it fell, and into a forest nearby.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WORM!" Envy started after him but Ed jumped in front of him and kicked him down.

"OW! Dammit, bad idea pipsqueak!" Envy grabbed a broken wire from the telephone pole and jabbed it into a crack of Ed's automail leg.

"!" Ed screamed out in pain as the electric current spread up his leg and all the way throughout his whole body. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH, NO, NO GAHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" The bolts were so strong there were tears pouring from Ed's eyes. "MAKE IT STOP! STOP IT!"

Roy ran up and frantically tried to change the air's oxygen density. He had no idea how to work with electric currents, only flames. One of the densities he chose made the current worse.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed started screaming louder as the electric shock increased.

"HANG IN THERE!" Roy yelled over his screams.

Envy just sat back and watched, laughing his head off. He was laughing to hard to punch Roy away.

Roy finally found the right one and the current stopped. He yanked the wire out before it could start again. Ed fell down and Roy caught him. He was sobbing and his eyes were squeezed shut. Then, he stopped breathing all together. "Ed! Are you alive! FULLMETAL! SAY SOMETHING!"

Ed coughed smoke and held up a thumbs up sign. "o-one hundred percent." He slumped his head down. He wasn't unconscious but he was so weak. His hair was sticking up like static electricity and the bottom of his left pant leg was in pieces. He had burn marks around the rim of his mechanical leg and in a few other places. A lot of the burns tore the his skin. Lucky for him, the metal leg had taken most of the blow so his heart and head weren't damaged really, his skin just hurt all over and his heart was racing. The upper part of his left leg was burnt badly and his automail was fried.

Envy was still cracking up. "THAT was total win! TOTAL win! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Roy scowled at him but he didn't want to challenge him while he was laughing. This was one of his only chances to take care of Ed before he had to fight again. He couldn't just leave him after he'd been shocked so bad.

Aaron came up carrying a bucket of water. "I heard an explosion and screaming, so I brought some water?"

"Where's Al?" Ed asked in a hoarse voice within rasped breathing

"He's fine, I hid him."

"Great, Ed needs some water." Roy told Aaron.

"Oh, yeah here, take it." Aaron set it down next to Ed and Roy. _This is so fun! _Aaron thought,_ Thinking is so fun, I can straight up lie and deceive people! I can say opposite of what I mean, I can make expressions opposite of what I feel! I wish __I could come up here more than every fifty years. No one can hear what I'm saying right now, haha! _

"Thanks." Roy held the bucket up to Ed's mouth.

Ed gulped down the water. A bunch of it ended up spilling out and getting on Ed's burnt skin. It really stung, but he knew is you sooth the burning later and he poured the rest of it over his head.

Envy finally stopped laughing and looked up at them. "Shall we continue?" he asked

"You bet-" Ed started to stand but once he stepped on his left leg he fell back down, "UWAH! Ow, ow, OUCH! Nnnnngh!" his upper leg hurt really badly. There were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You rest Fullmetal, I'll finish this fight."

"No dammit, you can't beat Envy alone! You're gonna die!"

"Who said he was fighting alone?" Aaron asked, "BEHOLD!" He pulled out a black and red iPod from his jacket pocket. "Crap, I left this thing on, now it's low on batteries! Wonder what song's on though..." he put the head phone to his ear. "YES! I love this song!" he started singing along, "_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I'd already have you right under my arm, _Oh right, the fight! Wrong pocket!" He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out what looked like a piece of paper folded up many times. "A-hah! BEHOLD!"

"...That's not the wrong pocket?" Ed asked

Aaron snickered. "Looks can be deceiving Shocky." he smirked and pulled the edge of the folded paper out. It turned into a long bar, and then a blade grew out at the end of it. It looked like a grim reaper blade but the handle was black and the blade was red. "Behold...the blade of death..."

"Heh. Think THAT can defeat me?" Envy smirked. He turned into a dragon again. Aaron jumped off into the distance on the tops of people's houses and Envy followed.

"HOLD ON!" Ed tried to chase after them but he tripped again, this time stopping himself from the fall by landing on his hands and knees. _Again, me and Al could've died...will this never end?_ He was quivering, thinking about Alphonse. His little brother was unconscious lying in the woods and Ed didn't even know where he was. There was no guarantee he was in the forest anyway. What was he supposed to do now?

Roy patted Ed's back. "You fought well kid."

"General..." Ed looked up at him and smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Let's go find Alphonse. I'll help you."

"R-right..."

Roy helped him up and then helped him to balance and find a way to walk without it hurting to bad sense Ed refused to be helped with standing and walking. They where walking in the woods, looking for Al for a few minutes.

"Hey mustang...can I ask you a question?" Ed said randomly.

"What is it?"

"It's just...why are you helping us so much? I mean, I know ya wanna avenge Hughes and all, but..."

"You fall under my command Fullmetal, I can't let my men get hurt in battle.

Ed smiled. "Is that so?"

"What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing." Ed turned towards big stack of boulders that formed a little fort type thing. "I'm gonna go look over there." He said and limped towards it.

"Alright." Roy replied.

Ed had to crawl to get in, sense the entrance was low to the ground. Sure enough there was Alphonse, still unconscious. Right next to him was Aaron.

"You again...Where's Envy?"

"Dead." Aaron smirked.

"You killed him! How!"

"Long story, but I think it'll all be clear in a minute."

"You don't have to explain. Thanks for taking care of Alphonse." Ed reached for his brother but Aaron held Al tightly and took out his iPod. He pressed a botton on the side of it and out came a knife. He put it right up to Al's throat. "Don't think you're getting him for free."

"...what?"

"Sign this contract"

"What is i-"

"Just sign it."

"...okay, okay, don't hurt my brother!"

Aaron gave him a contract that was written on black paper with white ink, and a pen with a skull head on the top. "Don't read it."

"But if I'm gonna sign it I have to-"

"Ah, okay, I'll kill this kid tha-"

"NO! I'll sign, I'll sign, I won't read it!" Ed signed his name but it wasn't his official signature that he signed.

"Good!" Aaron handed Al over to Ed.

"What is that contract anyway?"

Aaron smirked. "A hell contract. Or as others call it, a 'contract of fate'. My name is Aaron Sadist, son of the Devil. You're soul belongs to my Dad now."

_What...!

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay, I know Aaron can be kind of random in serious times...lol, or REALLY random! He was singing cooler than me by Mike Ponser BTW. My new all time favorite song OMG! Second favorite actually, first is and always will be 21 guns. I needed his randomness to shine light on situation, okay! It was a very dramatic scene. Lol. Not trying to brag, but I'm very proud of my Aaron OC. He'll be in it a lot in the next chapter. I Can't take full credit for this chapter though, because this fight was based on an RP I did on an Anime chatbox. I was Ed. The thing with the homunculi being driven by their sins but still having a soul is a theory I've had for a long time, so I HAD to put it in here somewhere, lol. Sorry, this author's note is very long, I highly doubt any of you are reading this, ahahah! G2G, i'm gonna start on episode 4! ;)_


End file.
